


How Many Kisses

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [74]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: You ask me how many kisses?





	

“This one,” he says, “…is for your smile. This one for your nose…”

Poe grins under the tiny pecks. “Okay, but if you just kiss every part of me for existing, this is gonna take a while.”

“Well, it’s for how you’re always giving people your smiles if they need one, and how your nose is just sexy as fuck.”

“My nose.”

“Sexy,” Kylo confirms. 

“As fuck,” Poe concludes. 

There’s more kisses then, all across his face. “This is for how your hair curls and feels great in my hands. This one is for your laugh, which makes sadness go. This… for… that thing you do with your tongue…”

Poe does laugh, and kneads at his lover’s shoulders. “I get the general picture.”

“You need more,” Kylo faux-snaps. “I need to show my gratitude properly. I haven’t even made it lower than your lips, yet.”

“Are you… very grateful?”

“ _Incredibly_ ,” Kylo insists. “There’s a whole thesis about your throat.”

Poe snickers. “Gonna defend it, orally?”

“Damn straight I am!”

Poe likes it when Kylo’s playful again. It means he’s feeling better, it means he’s doing his job. He’ll submit to the kisses. 

For the greater good.


End file.
